


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

by SpoopyJim



Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Recovery, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Unsympathetic Patton, Unsympathetic Virgil, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Logan and Patton have moved, because people are nosy and knew too much about things that Patton would rather no one know about. Their new neighbours, Dee and Remus, are starting to notice things wrong with Logan and Patton. So maybe they decide to help. Human AU.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Patton's abusive and everyone's human and I just really liked this AU I made oops

Logan already felt weird about the move.

Patton had said they had to move, that their families (read, Logan’s family) was getting too touchy, checking on them every other day, and they didn’t like Patton at all. 

Patton said it was annoying, and Logan could agree. 

He was glad his family cared about them, but Patton was getting annoyed, and Logan hated when Patton was annoyed.

So the couple were living in a new house, new city, new state. 

And Logan felt weird about the move.

Patton was putting a couple things away, but he seemed already pretty done with unpacking.

“Logan, get the rest, okay?”

Logan sighed and nodded, moving to start unpacking- mostly by himself at this point.

Patton watched him a bit, before leaning on the counter. “You know Logan, this is a fresh start for us. I think it’ll be okay.”

Logan relaxed and smiled a bit. “I think so too. Are we going to meet the neighbors later?”

Patton gave a humorless snort. “If you think they’ll like you.”

Logan frowned softly and finished with the pots and pans. 

He didn’t respond to Patton though, but Patton didn’t expect a response.

It was movie time that night, but they couldn’t agree on a movie.

“That movie is still in the boxes somewhere.” Logan had said, looking through the movies already out. “We can watch-”

“No, Logan, I want to watch Just Like Heaven.”

Logan tilted his head backward. “Patton, I have no clue which box it is in.”

Patton growled, frowning. “Logan, you don’t want our first night to be comfortable? Why didn’t you put it in the main movie box then?”

“I thought I did, but you changed which box was the main movie box!”

Logan gave a scream when Patton threw the tv remote at his head, the sharp corner knocking into his cheekbone and leaving a small cut.

The room went quiet for a long moment, before Patton moved close.

“Don’t yell. The neighbours will get the wrong impression. Again.”

Logan remembered when someone called the police on them because of the yelling last time.

So he nodded, touching the already blossoming bruise and small cut on his cheekbone, Patton must have threw it _hard_.

They both looked up when someone knocked on the door, before Patton moved to go get it.

“Go find the movie while I see what’s going on, Logan dear.”

Logan nodded slightly, moving to the other movie boxes and opening one.

He looked up at the door to see two people at the door, one with ichthyosis vulgaris on their face, and the other with a stripe of white in their hair.

“We were going to see if you guys were alright? We were going to come tomorrow to meet you both, but we heard a scream.” The one with the scale-like skin on their face said.

Patton gave a smile. “Oh don’t worry, something fell and scared my boyfriend. Did you want to meet tomorrow? I’ll ask him when he thinks we should, and we’ll go over!”

The one with the stripe in his hair smiled. “Hell yeah! Sounds fun! We’ll see you tomorrow!”

Logan watched the two leave, before Patton turned back to him.

Logan snapped to look at the box again, and quickly went back to looking.

Patton moved over to him and sighed. “I’ll help you look.”

He took the other movie box, and they both started looking for the movie.

Logan wondered if their neighbors would like him.

He wondered what their names were.

Patton wondered if seeing their neighbors was even a good idea. Especially after they heard the scream.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;O I like this story haha

Logan had a headache the next day, and a bruise right on his cheekbone. The teacher gingerly touched his cheek, sighing softly and thanked his stars that he was a professor at an online school. He didn’t want to be seen like this, even if it was a smaller bruise than usual.

Then he remembered they were meeting the neighbours.

A large sigh escaped him as he crawled out of bed and to the bathroom, searching the cabinets. Of course, the move meant not everything was taken out already, so Logan found himself dropping in front of his suitcase to search for- there.

Logan took out an advil bottle and makeup, quickly taking two pills with a swig of a water bottle and heading to the bathroom to cover up the bruise.

Something screamed inside him that he really shouldn’t be covering this up, that he knew _hiding_ it meant that this was something bad, especially since Patton wanted him to hide it.

But he also knew it was probably another mistake, just a mistake. And Patton was so soft and cute, so as long as he knew Patton could never be malicious, then it was okay he made mistakes. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Logan jolted slightly as Patton spoke, appearing in the doorway. He looked over and smiled with a nod. “I had a headache, but I took an advil. I was just cleaning up my face.”

Patton smiled a bit, moving close to hug Logan softly and nuzzle his shoulder. “You’re so good, Logan…”

Logan’s cheeks went pink, and he coughed in embarrassment. “Th-Thank you.”

He loved praise.

Patton pulled back. “Alright. Are you sure you want to see the neighbours?”

Logan blinked. “I would like to, yes.”

Patton sighed and nodded. “Alright. Let’s go in a few hours. Maybe around 11?”

Logan checked the time, before nodding. It was around 8 in the morning, so that was definitely enough time to get ready and get some work done around the house.

Logan watched Patton cooking something- breakfast, or maybe something to bring the neighbors. Whatever it was, he was just happy Patton was cooking.

Logan had felt heavy when it was _his_ job to get the food during the move, when everything was put away, when they were on the road.

But now Patton could do it, and Logan wouldn’t panic anymore.

Patton always made the food, Logan wasn’t _allowed_ to use the kitchen like that. Patton got angry at takeout, Patton-

So why had he changed the rules like that? 

Logan just knew he never wanted the rules changed again.

Logan ate what Patton gave him for breakfast- a small bowl of oatmeal- and sighed when he still felt hungry.

Knowing he’d start an argument if he asked for more, he simply busied himself to distract from his hunger.

“Alright, are you ready to go?” Patton asked, and Logan couldn’t help the lick of his lips when Patton appeared holding a plate of cookies.

“Uh, yes.”

“Now remember, these cookies are for the neighbours. I might let you have one later though~” Patton sing songed. It almost sounded playful.

Logan knew he meant that not only was Logan not allowed to eat the cookies, but he wouldn’t be getting one.

They both knew a cookie wasn’t healthy. They both knew Logan couldn’t have one.

Logan followed Patton over to the neighbours and watched him knock on the door, seeing his boyfriend smile brightly and hum happily.

The one with the skin condition open the door. 

“Oh, hello. Come in, Remus, my boyfriend, is making uh… Kool-aid.”

Patton raised a brow.

“I’m Dee, by the way.”

“I’m Patton, and this is my boyfriend Logan! It’s nice to meet you!” Patton held out the cookies, and watched Dee accept them.

“Well, I’d love to get to know you both.” Dee said, as Patton and Logan came in.

Logan watched Patton take Dee into a conversation, before he was scared by the other one appearing next to him.

“Oh hey, I’m Remus. You okay? We heard you scream last night, the dude you’re with said something fell.”

Logan gave a small smile. “Oh, well- yes, we’re still moving things around, boxes and such…”

Remus frowned a bit, before smiling. “Name?”

“O-Oh right, Logan.”

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, before Remus sighed.

“My brother’s coming over with his boyfriend, Thomas, next weekend. It’s gonna be a barbecue. Did you two want to come?”

Logan blinked in surprise. “That sounds fun, but I’d have to ask Patton.” 

Remus shrugged. “Alright, but I’d really like if you were there. Remember to tell Patty that!”

Logan scoffed and smiled a little. “I see… Alright.”

“Well, Remus has taken a liking to you.”

Logan looked up to see Deceit looking at them, and Patton also watching them.

Patton’s nose twitched.

“You two can come over whenever you want, of course.” Deceit offered, moving to sit.

Logan found he really liked Deceit’s fashion sense.

“Hmm, thank you. We’ll take you up on your offer! But Logan and I still have unpacking to do, so-” Patton started, before Remus cut him off.

“Well, we can just go and help you guys!” Remus excitedly.

“That might be-” Logan started, before glancing over at Patton.

“That might be good, but I’m not sure. What do you think, Patton?”

Patton gave a small smile. “If you think it’ll be good, you choose Logan.”

Logan smiled a bit. “Alright. If you’re sure you want to help, that would be nice.”

“Of course. Anything for nice neighbours such as yourself.” Dee said, standing and offering Logan a small tip of his head.

The four left to Logan and Patton’s house, but Logan got distracted for a moment.

Someone in a jacket with purple hair was walking around the street.

Remus moved back a bit and frowned, as Patton and Deceit got distracted by Logan and Remus.

“His name’s Virgil.” Remus said quietly.

“Guys should probably stay away from him.”

Logan nodded and followed Deceit and Remus to their house, but Patton was still a little distracted.

He waved at Virgil, and was pleasantly surprised when the emo looking guy waved back.

Deceit glanced back, frowning, before Patton followed them inside.

Virgil snorted and sent Deceit a middle finger before walking off.

Logan had no idea what seeing Virgil would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Virgil will be a big thing later and I established Thomas x Roman


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Remy appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I ship Logan and Remy now on accident but I didn't mean to this is Logceitmus
> 
> Maybe Logan can be allowed a boyfriend on the side...

Logan was on the floor in a heap, bruises marring his ribs and blood staining his shirt.

He slowly blinked his eyes, sitting up a bit and squinting at the ceiling.

Memories of what happened slowly filtered in his foggy brain, giving little shaky noises when he moved and felt pain.

_“What was that.”_

Logan flinched as he recalled Patton’s words, rubbing his head.

_“What was what?”_

_Patton scoffed, peering at Logan through narrowed eyes. “You know what I mean. When Dee was helping you and you touched his hip, when you hugged Remus. You’ve been trying to make me jealous all day.”_

_Logan bristled, before his eyebrows furrowed. “Why would I try to make you jealous? That’s illogical.”_

_Patton gave a humorless, breathy laugh. “Yeah, it is. You tell me why you were doing it.”_

_“I wasn’t!” Logan’s voice raised, and he immediately paled, expression shifting from anger to fear.  
_

_Patton scowled. “Don’t yell at me.”_

_‘I know.’  
_

_“You hurt me like this all the time, you know.”  
_

_‘I know.’_

_“Maybe I should hurt you back, then you’ll just… stop… You’re a horrible boyfriend, but I’m trying so hard to salvage this relationship. You never try back!”_

_‘I know…’  
_

_Logan let Patton take his frustrations out on Logan’s ribs, torso, thighs, chest even._

_Logan didn’t remember passing out, but he must have._

Cause he woke up on the floor instead of bed.

Logan limped into the kitchen, checking the time.

2 am. Early.

He quietly rifled through the cabinet, taking an advil and limping off to bed.

It was too early, and Logan was in too much pain to be awake.

Logan stared at the body in bed, feeling a sob wrack his body and quickly putting his hand over his mouth.

Patton was in bed, and Logan was _an awful boyfriend, a horrible person, didn’t deserve Patton, lucky to have Patton-_

Logan hobbled out of the room and went to the bathroom instead, letting himself cry into the sink.

He knew he shouldn’t be crying, Patton was the one who should be crying.

**He cries all the time though. Isn’t it my turn?**

Logan flinched slightly and rubbed his head. He didn’t know what to listen to anymore, his desires, or what he knew was right, what Patton said was right.

Logan sniffed as his tears finally fried up, quietly leaving the bathroom to lay with Patton.

Pain throbbed through his body, but he slowly fell asleep anyways, curled close to Patton.

The next day, Patton didn’t mention what happened the night before, so Logan didn’t either.

“Are you ready for breakfast, Logan?”

Logan looked up from his laptop, where he was working on next year’s curriculum. “Yes please, Patton.” His voice sounded broken.

Patton grinned wider.

“Are you starting to get sick?”

Logan shivered a bit. “I don’t believe so. Do I sound sick?”

“I guess not.”

Logan stared as Patton turned back to what he was doing.

“Can I go out today?”

“Hmm, to the neighbours?”

Logan flinched slightly at the pointed, barely restrained… something in Patton’s voice.

“No, I saw the cafe around and I thought I could use a coffee.”

Patton relaxed a bit. “Yeah, okay. Just a coffee though, right? You don’t want to… gain any weight, you know.”

Logan looked away.

“Black coffee, no sugar or cream.”

Logan nodded slightly, looking at his arms. He wasn’t too skinny- in the unhealthy range sure, but nothing close to death. 

He gratefully accepted the food Patton gave, however small, and ate up quickly.

“Bring me something cold.”

Logan accepted the $20 bill Patton gave him, before standing.

He wobbled slightly, grimacing. “I-”

“Here.”

Patton gave Logan an advil and a water bottle, before gently kissing him, something that Logan completely melted into.

“Have fun getting some fresh air. You need it. And sun.”

Logan gave another slight nod, before taking his medicine and shutting his laptop.

“Take the car.” Patton offered, and Logan wanted to worship him at that small reprieve from movement, quickly taking the keys and moving out the house.

“Oh, hey Logi-bear!”

Logan blinked in surprise, looking over at Remus, who was waving excitedly.

“Oh, hello Remus. I’m going out to that cafe nearby.”

“Remy’s Bucks?”

Logan sighed. “Yes. The name is rather silly.”

“Heh, Remy’s a friend! He’s coming to the barbecue. He really liked Starbucks but noticed it leached his money. So he wanted to leach other people’s money. It’s nice, not dead but not too busy.”

Logan gave a noise. “That’s… an odd story.”

“Yeah… Odd people live here, you know.”

Logan hummed a bit, getting into the car carefully. “I could tell.”

“You alright…?”

Logan flinched slightly. “What? Of course. I’m fine. You’re the second person to ask me that.” Sort of.

Remus let out a whistled breath. “If you’re sure… Tell Remy that Remus sent you, okay?”

Logan nodded a bit. “Alright.” 

He slammed the car door, before rolling the window down a bit. “I hope you have a good day.”

Remus hummed flatly. “You too, Lo…”

Logan’s stomach churned when Remus called him Lo, but he wasn’t sure why. Patton called him that. So why would it make him feel bad?

He loved Patton.

Those thoughts filled his head the entire way he drove, before his thoughts changed to ‘This place looks nice.’

Logan slowly got out of the car, before going into ‘Remy’s Bucks’.

He was amazed it hadn’t been sued, but figured it wasn’t a chain, and Starbucks hadn’t really copyrighted ‘Bucks’.

Logan slowly made his way in, before blinking when he saw the man sitting on a chair behind the counter.

“Uh- Hello.” Logan cleared his throat, limping to the counter.

The man behind it paused, straw slightly in his mouth, before he pulled it back. “You okay?”

“Third person. I’m fine, just fell recently.”

The man seemed to take that response, nodding. “Whatcha want?”

“Uh, small black coffee. Something sweet and cold, larger size.”

“Just… something sweet and cold?”

“It’s for my boyfriend, don’t know what you have.”

“Aww, so no head?”

Logan blinked owlishly, before the man waved his hands.

“It’s a joke. Name’s Remy.”

“Oh, you’re Remy. Remus told me about you.”

Remy immediately brightened, sliding his sunglasses up to stare at Logan. “Oh, you know Remus! He called me about you a couple minutes ago actually, Logan right?”

Logan gave a noise and blushed slightly. “Yes. Logan.”

Remy hummed. “You look like a stick. Eating enough?”

Logan looked away. “Yes.”

Remy stood up, before getting Logan his two drinks.

Logan held out the twenty once Remy came back, before Remy hummed. “It’s on the house.”

“It is?”

Remy nodded.

Logan hesitated largely. “Can you break this twenty a bit for me then?”

Remy’s lips pursed slightly and he quickly grabbed the twenty, before sectioning it off into two piles- one that was how much the drinks were, and one that was the rest. 

“Keep this pile, give this pile to whoever’s asking for the change.”

“I-I-” Logan couldn’t really argue, but he didn’t feel good about Remy knowing, somehow.

“Hey. Can I get you a snack? A nicer drink, maybe?”

Logan’s shoulders slumped. “I have to get back home, and I- I really shouldn’t have that much…”

Remy hummed and held a hand out. “I’m gonna give you my number, alright?”

Logan blinked in surprise. “Oh, well-”

“If you can?”

Logan didn’t like the way Remy was looking at him, but he gave his phone anyways.

“Text me any time you’re in need of help. Coffee to stay awake? A snack to give you energy? A friend to talk to? I’m here for ya.”

“Friend?”

Remy smiled as he gave the phone back, along with a croissant. “Friend.”

“Uh- I can’t-”

“Sorry, already touched. You gotta eat it. Or I guess you could toss it, but…”

Logan sighed softly and started eating the croissant.

His face turned deep red when he accidentally wolfed it down.

Remy’s smile turned sad. “Seriously, call me whenever. Text if you need to. Maybe you can swing by tomorrow and we can have a more fun conversation, or I can swing by Dee and Remus’s and we can all hang out.

Logan rubbed his hands together as he sipped at his coffee, nose wrinkling slightly.

“I… Believe we can figure something out.”

Remy stared at him. “Can I get you cream and sugar?”

“I can’t.”

Remy nodded slowly. “Text me so I have your number?”

Logan gave a noise and quickly did that, before smiling back slightly when Remy gave another smile.

“I’ll see you around. Next time, tell me what you like, okay?”

Logan nodded, before waving goodbye as he went back to his car.

He wasn’t really looking forward to going back home, though. He cringed as the thought went through him, before he shook it away. He had to just go home.

Why wouldn’t Logan want to go home anyways?

Before he started driving though, he slowly pulled the phone out again.

He glanced backwards at the cafe, before pulling up texts.

 **Logan:** I like stars and space, by the way.

He waited with baited breath, wondering if Remy would even answer.

 **Remy:** I stargaze all the time

Logan smiled softly, before he turned on the car.

A friend, huh?

That was nice.

He missed friends.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I love writing Remy oops

“Why’d you take so long?”

Logan’s stomach dropped as soon as he stepped back into the house, blinking owlishly up at Patton. “Uh, well, there was a long line.”

He handed Patton the drink Patton had asked for, before handing him the change.

“And the receipt?”

It’s a double whammy. Took too long, no receipt, and god the ice was slightly melted, he was going to know as soon as he took a sip-

Logan took a shaky breath. “I didn’t get one.”

Patton eyed him with a cold look, before it softened a bit. “Is that so?”

Logan nodded. “It’s a one place type cafe. Only one, owned by some guy who put his name on the sign. You know, not exactly the best place for receipts and the like.”

“You know, when you lie, you overcompensate. Say too much. Explain too much.”

They stared at each other, Logan pale, and Patton regarding Logan with a blank expression.

Suddenly, Patton turned.

“I’m going to the store today. Did you want something?”

Logan was... confused, to say the least. Wasn’t he about to be in trouble for lying?

But Patton seemed genuine, so...

“Um... An oatmeal cookie?”

“Sure.”

Well- that was worrying. Patton should have said no, or try again, or something. 

Patton should be angry, what was going on-

Logan curled up on the couch, sipping at his gross black coffee.

Patton sat down next to him, drinking his sweet, cold, nice drink with too much sugar, something that wasn’t healthy for Logan.

And Logan had to be healthy.

“Why don’t you go read in the bedroom while I go to the store and make lunch, hmm?” Patton said, gently patting Logan’s sore thigh.

“Alright...” Logan mumbled, slowly forcing himself to stand. He watched Patton get ready to leave, before going up to the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

He felt for his phone in his pocket, then laid down on the bed, pulling up an e-book on his tablet next to the bed.

After skimming a few paragraphs, listening to Patton leave the house, he slowly put the tablet down and took out his phone.

A long period of hesitation followed, before he texted Remy again.

 **Logan:** Where do you stargaze from?

The response he got was close to immediate, and it pleasantly surprised him.

 **Remy:** Friend Emile’s backyard. Dude’s got a lot of space.

 **Logan:** Emile, huh?

 **Remy:** Yeah. He was first a regular, but as you’ve seen, you become a customer then a friend

 **Logan:** Almost immediately.

 **Remy:** You should meet Emile sometime, actually

 **Logan:** What does he do?

 **Remy:** You mean for a job? Therapist. You?

 **Logan:** Teacher.

 **Remy:** I could tell, you have that energy.

 **Logan:** Is that a bad thing?

 **Remy:** Nah. You feel like a teacher I’d at least be fine learning from.

Logan snorted, before covering his mouth. He sat up carefully and turned on the tv, music playing soft enough that he and he alone could hear.

 **Logan:** I’m stuck at home.

 **Remy:** Oh?

 **Logan:** Boyfriend took the car.

Logan didn’t mention he wasn’t allowed out. He was! He just knew it’d upset Patton, and then Logan would be a bad boyfriend all over again.

 **Remy:** Well, one of my employees just came in for his shift if you wanted me to swing by and grab you.

Logan’s stomach turned to ice. That wasn’t what he expected as a response, at all, and... And Remy couldn’t take him. 

**Logan:** I should wait for my boyfriend to get home.

Logan bit his lip as Remy went silent for a good couple minutes, before he responded.

 **Remy:** Whatever you want, babe. Just know I’m open to help if you need. Want me to at least swing by and give you some green tea with lemonade? Really good~

Logan wished he could say yes, but Patton would notice the trash, Patton could get home, Patton could-

 **Logan:** Perhaps tomorrow.

Oh god, what was he doing.

He couldn’t let this happen, Patton would be so upset, especially because Logan wasn’t asking, wasn’t telling, wasn’t...

 **Remy:** I’ll make you something extra special then. 😎

Logan gave a snort, before smiling fondly at the screen.

 **Logan:** Alright.

He jolted upon hearing the door downstairs starting to open, quickly adding another text;

 **Logan:** Have to go. Talk later.

 **Remy:** ... alright. I’ll let you text first again next time.

Logan slipped his phone into his pocket after shutting down the texting app, going back to reading on the tablet.

Patton opened the bedroom door, smiling a bit at Logan. “Hey there, Lo! I see you’ve started listening to music.”

Logan smiled up at Patton slightly. “Mhm. I’m quite fond of listening to French while I read English.”

Patton snorted, before sitting next to Logan. “I’m gonna make you some oatmeal cookies now. You can have only two, though.”

Logan nodded quickly. “Alright. That will be enough.” He smiled at Patton, before watching the other stand up.

Logan stared at him for a moment. “Um, Patton?”

Patton looked over with a bright smile. “Hmm?”

“Can I... Can I go see the neighbours?”

It was a stupid question, Logan knew it, but Patton was being so nice today. He was letting things slide, so maybe...

Patton scoffed. “If you think they’d even want you ever after forcing them to help us unpack.”

Logan looked away.

“But if you think they’ll pity you enough to pretend it wasn’t a bother, sure.”

Logan was quiet as he stared at his lap.

“Uh... I... Never mind.”

Patton smiled again. “It’s alright, Logan.”

Logan watched Patton nearly leave out the doorway, before he added, “Maybe I can just go and apologize.”

Patton turned, glaring at Logan. “Seriously? You want to go whore around that bad don’t you?”

Logan flinched back in surprise, eyes wide like he’d just been slapped.

Patton gave a tight smile. “Whatever. I say no. Just because you’ve decided to be like this.”

Logan’s bottom lip trembled as he forced back tears, but Patton must have noticed.

“Don’t cry. I don’t need you trying to guilt trip me.”

“I-I’m not, I just-”

“Want me to feel bad for you right? Whatever. Stay here.”

Logan flinched violently and gave a quiet, choked sob when Patton slammed the door, covering his face.

He wasn’t there to see Patton put a small capful of pine cleaning solution into the cookie dough.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomiting!

Logan wolfed down the cookies Patton brought once they were finished, and immediately went red when Patton commented.

“I’m glad I’m usually keeping you in check, imagine your weight if I let you eat like that all the time.”

Logan looked away, before settling deeper into the bed.

“You’ve been looking a little sickly recently. Maybe I should take care of you.”

Logan sighed slightly. “I suppose...”

Patton blinked a bit, before sitting next to Logan and gently running his fingers through the teacher’s hair.

“You know... I think you should quit your job.”

Logan’s eyes flashed open. “What-?”

“Well, when the school year starts, you won’t have time to be with me. I know you didn’t want me to do this but... You know my family has money. I can just get some from them, and we wouldn’t have to work a day.”

Logan felt sick- but he did notice a creeping second sickness underneath his emotional distress. Maybe Patton was right, maybe he _was_ sick.

“But Patton, I like my job.”

Patton suppressed an eye roll. “We can talk about it later.”

Logan opened and closed his mouth, before glancing away. “... alright.”

Patton nodded, smiling. “Good.”

Logan shuddered, watching Patton before relaxing slightly when the tv was turned on.

The two were _cuddling_.

Logan kind of felt nice cuddling with Patton, leaning against his boyfriend. He felt nausea slam into him suddenly, and his body jerked.

Patton moved out of the way as Logan vomited onto himself, tears filling his eyes. He vomited again, a sob escaping him.

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

Logan gave another sob, retching more onto himself. He hated vomiting, hated being dirty, hated everything about this. 

Patton hummed softly. “Alright, let it all out...”

Logan was sure he looked messier than he thought. His face was covered in tears at this point.

Patton pulled Logan carefully out of the bed and toward the bathroom. “Alright, shhh. Let’s get you in the bath, and I’ll wash you, okay?”

Logan shuddered and leaned against the wall a bit so he didn’t fall. 

Patton started running the bath, feeling the temperature before moving to undress Logan.

Logan shuddered away from Patton’s touch slightly, and didn’t miss the flash of anger in Patton’s eyes.

“I can bathe and undress myself...” Logan said softly.

“I don’t think you can.” Patton said immediately. “You’re obviously sick, so I think it would be better if I just help you.”

Logan watched Patton for a long moment, before his eyes averted and he shuddered, nodding.

Patton brightened and undressed Logan, before helping him into the bath. 

“I’ll be right back, let me grab you clothes. Turn off the water if it gets too high.”

Logan nodded, cheeks pink from embarrassment.

Patton left the bathroom, leaving the door open. Logan couldn’t see into the room from where he was, and why would he need privacy anyways?

Patton went to the drawers and started getting clothes, before glancing at the bed.

He put the clothes down on top of the cabinet and pulled the blanket and sheets off the bed, tossing Logan’s vomit covered shirt into the pile of soiled fabrics before he paused at Logan’s pants.

Patton glanced at the bathroom, hearing the water running still, and fished Logan’s phone out of his pocket.

Patton turned it on, quickly putting Logan’s password in as he went back to the new clothes he got out for Logan.

He searched through the phone for a bit, before he paused at the newest texts.

“Remy?” Patton whispered to himself, knowing Logan couldn’t hear since the water was still running.

His jaw clenched, before he opened up the keyboard.

 ** ~~Logan~~ :** Hello? 

**Remy:** Oh hey, you not busy anymore?

 ** ~~Logan~~ :** Nope.

 **Remy:** Heh, I was thinking about what to sneak you. I know I said tea before, but how do you like pumpkin? 

**~~Logan~~ :** I’d rather you didn’t bring me that, or the tea.

 **Remy:** Oh, uh.... Are you sure? 

**~~Logan~~ :** Yes. I think we should end any further contact.

 **Remy:** ...

 **Remy:** Don’t want to be friends anymore...?

 ** ~~Logan~~ :** I never did. 

Patton blocked the number and deleted the text messages, before putting it on Logan’s bedside table, moving to take the clothes to Logan.

“Alright, Lo!” Patton said brightly. “Let’s get you all clean.”

Logan looked up tiredly at Patton, and while he gave a distressed noise when Patton started to wash his body like a child, he didn’t refuse.

Logan let Patton pepper his face with kisses, even if it made him feel... something.

“Good boy. Let’s get you all dry and dressed, then you can stay in bed and watch movies. I’ll take good care of you.”

Logan rubbed his face carefully. “Shouldn’t we go to the doctor?”

Patton smiled wider. “Don’t worry Lo, you don’t need a doctor. I’m all you need.”

Logan wondered why his stomach felt iced over immediately.

Back at the coffee shop, Remy was glaring at his phone.

Nate, his main employee, was watching him carefully. “Hey boss... you okay...?”

Remy sat up straighter. “Not really. I’m a bit worried, actually. I think there’s something I have to do.”

Nate rubbed his hands together. “I’ll run the shop while you’re gone then...”

Remy snorted. “Save some pumpkin bread for customers, alright babes?”

Nate smiled and nodded.

Remy grabbed his things, leaving the shop quickly as he pulled up Remus’s number.

“This is crazy...” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Logan had every right to not want to be friends with Remy, right?

But why did this feel so bad then?

They literally just met that day.

Remy mulled over the thought, before putting his phone away.

That was right, they met that day. Remus might have mentioned being worried about Logan, and maybe Remy got vibes from Logan, but that didn’t change the fact Remy and Logan knew jack shit about each other.

Remy’s shoulders slumped and he went back into the shop.

“Are you done already?” Nate’s eyebrows rose.

Remy rubbed his arm. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I guess I am.”


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugging, references to poison.

Dee hadn’t seen Logan in a few days.

It was weird really, the new neighbours had just moved but only Patton left the house?

Of course, it wasn’t like he knew them- maybe Logan was antisocial. Even if he had seemed to get relaxed with them.

“Have you seen Logan at all, Remus?” Dee had asked finally one night, as his boyfriend blew bubbles on the floor. Dee decided now wasn’t the time to chastise Remus for the mess he was no doubt making.

Remus frowned immediately and closed the bubbles. 

“No, I haven’t. You know, I’m worried. The last time I saw him, he wasn’t exactly great…” 

Dee thought for a long moment, before nodding. “Let’s go over.”

Remus immediately leapt off the floor, eyes sparkling. “Really??”

“Yeah. Let’s bring some food over, Logan looked pretty skinny.”

Remus nodded, quickly rushing to the kitchen to find food for Logan.

“Hey- hey, let’s go up to the coffee shop and bring things from there instead of just dumping food we didn’t eat on them.” Deceit stood up, and smiled fondly when Remus cheered.

“Let’s bring Remy with us then!”

“If he wants to, of course.” Dee shrugged, moving to the door and putting his shoes on.

Remus quickly put his own on too and rushed out the house, bouncing into the passenger seat when Dee unlocked the car.

“You should really learn how to drive.” Dee mentioned, and Remus giggled.

“When you already know?” He hummed. “Besides, would you trust _me_ behind the wheel?”

Dee didn’t answer that.

Remus stared at Logan and Patton’s house as Dee pulled out of the driveway, eyes narrowing. Their house felt too quiet. He didn’t know why, but… it did.

Dee glanced over at Remus, before giving a hum. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Remus relaxed a little. “I don’t know. I really liked Logan, and Patton is nice and all to talk to but…” He rubbed his arm. “When I saw Patton yesterday, he completely avoided talking about Logan. I’m just… worried.”

Dee nodded a bit. “Okay. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Remus brightened when the car parked in front of Remy’s store, and he quickly hopped out and ran inside.

“Hey Remy!”

Remy looked up, before smiling slightly. “Oh hey babes. Coming in for some cake?”

“Oh, you know me too well~!”

“Uh, well actually.” Dee cut in, and Remus went serious.

“We’re getting snacks and drinks to take over to Logan, remember him?” Remus asked, and Remy frowned deeply.

“Oh. Yeah.” Remy glanced away, not wanting to tell them anything too personal.

“What’s wrong?” Dee asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Uh- nothing babes, let me get you one of my assortments. Nate?” Remy got off the counter and moved tot he back so Nate and him could make an assortment.

Remus looked nervously at Dee. “Did something happen?” 

Dee chewed his lip, before shaking his head. “Let’s ask.”

When Remy came back with the assortment, Dee held Remus’s hand.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Remy hesitated, looking between the two, before beckoning Deceit to follow him out back.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t eat everything.” Dee told Remus, who groaned.

Nate slowly moved toward the counter and grinned at Remus. “It’s okay, we can share my snacks…”

Remus brightened and nodded, before he was being pulled behind the counter to eat pumpkin bread and cake pops.

Dee coughed a bit when the two went behind the store, looking around the alleyway.

“Logan and I were having fun, texting, and then suddenly I get a text basically saying he doesn’t want any contact with me. And then he blocks my number!” Remy shuddered a bit. “And I thought… I don’t know, I _know_ that vibe he was giving off, but we only just met and I know I’m paranoid after Vir-….”

Dee’s eyes flashed a bit. “… I see. Do you want to come with us to his house? We were worried about him, since we haven’t seen him in a few days.”

Remy’s eyes snapped over toward Dee. “I… Yeah. Let me come.”

When Remy and Dee went back inside, both of them gave Remus and Nate blank looks.

The two were eating behind the counter and surrounded by crumbs.

“So this mess will be cleaned up when I get back, babes?” Remy asked, raising a brow.

Nate gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah, of course.”

Remus brightened and wiped his hands on his clothes. “Alright, let’s go!”

Remy followed the two out and got in the backseat of their car, staring out the window.

“So Remus, how’ve you been?” He made small talk, and immediately sighed when Remus launched into a fast paced, loud story about something with baking.

Remus quieted down when they got back to the house, and Remy seemed extra nervous.

“Do you think the assortment will be an okay gift?” He asked, and Remus hummed.

“Yeah! All your stuff is delicious!”

Dee got out the car and let the other two climb out too, before adjusting his hat and walking over to Logan’s house.

Remy quickly followed, holding the assortment as Remus held the two drinks.

“So what’s the… plan?” Remy whispered.

“Plan? I dunno, wing it.” Remus answered.

Remy groaned very lightly, as Dee started to knock on the door.

Patton answered after a few long moments, all smiles. He looked tired, though.

“Uh, hey neighbors. We just wanted to bring over some coffee and snacks. Haven’t seen you in a while, still up for the barbecue?” Dee asked.

Patton immediately frowned. “Oh… Well, sorry. Logan’s been really sick, I’m not too sure if we’ll be able to make it.”

“Oh… that’s okay!” Remus waved his hand. “Thomas and Roman will be here for longer than a couple of days, we can move the barbecue!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Remy asked, and Patton shrugged.

“He’s been throwing up.”

Remy rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you take him to the doctor?”

“Who are you again?”

Remy blinked. “Oh, I’m uh- Remy. Own the coffee shop the snacks and stuff are from.”

Patton scoped Remy, before brightening. “Right, the snacks. Here, I can take them.”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be a bother- we need two people to hold everything so might as well bring them in for you.” Dee said, tilting his head at Patton.

Patton gave an unreadable expression before opening the door fully for them.

Remy, Remus, and Dee stepped inside, as the two holding things put the stuff down on the table.

“May I see Logan? I’ve had experience with sick people.” Dee said, voice slightly pointed.

Patton raised a brow. “Let me check on him to make sure he’s alright with visitors.”

Dee nodded a bit, and watched Patton leave up the stairs.

Remy rubbed his arm. “I’m getting not good vibes again… This house smells sick.”

Remus blinked. “Well yeah it smells sick, Logan’s been vomiting.”

Remy sighed.

Dee looked around, eyes narrowed. “I know what you mean.”

He brightened when Patton came back.

“Logan’s falling asleep, but you should be able to see him.”

Dee nodded and followed Patton up the stairs, Remy and Remus moving to follow.

“I’ve been taking care of him, and he’s getting better.” Patton smiled. “He’s a little tired right now.”

Dee went into the room Patton opened, and shuddered slightly at the sight of Logan.

Logan looked fine enough, thought it was obvious he was delirious at the moment.

“Mm… hi…” He mumbled, touching his own head.

“I think he’ll be better in a couple days at most.” Patton sighed. “Though I feel bad about how tired he seems.”

Dee swallowed and moved close, taking off a glove and feeling Logan’s forehead.

Patton’s eyes darkened slightly, but his expression didn’t change.

“Hmm… No fever… Perhaps you should take him to the doctor anyways.” Dee looked over, and Patton shook his head.

“Don’t worry, he’s better now than he was a few days ago.”

Dee glanced Logan over. “… if you say so.”

“I do. Um, I think it’s time Logan gets some rest. Thank you for the food.” Patton smiled, moving to show them out.

Dee slowly followed out, looking over at Logan.

Logan gave a loopy smile and waved, head lolling back a bit before he forced it upright.

Dee turned back and followed Remy and Remus out, letting the other two say goodbye while he mulled over his own thoughts.

“Goodbye.” He mumbled slightly, before moving back to their own yard.

“Logan was definitely drugged.” Dee crossed his arms.

“Yeah, definitely.” Remy agreed, biting his lips.

Remus stared at the floor. “So what do we do?”

“… move the barbecue, I guess.” Dee sighed. “Do you need a ride back to the coffee shop?” He asked Remy.

Remy rubbed his arm. “… yeah. Thanks.”

Back in the house, Patton was staring down at the food that was brought over.

“Tch.” He tossed the stuff into the fridge and went back to Logan. “He touched you.”

Logan blinked blearily at Patton. “Mmm…?”

“Only I’m supposed to touch you.”

Patton sighed, before starting to play with Logan’s hair. “Those three are horrible, but at least you’re almost healthy again. Maybe a few more days.”

Patton glanced at Logan’s empty bowl of soup on the side table. “Just a few more days.”


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I JUST GOT A HUGE, REALLY NICE COMMENT AND I WASN'T FIXATING ON TS AT ALL BUT I HAD TO GET A CHAPTER OUT 
> 
> It's all from Patton's third person limited perspective, though there is like one line that's from Virgil (heheh)
> 
> ALSO IT'S A METAPHOR, THERE IS NO CANNIBALISM

Munchausen syndrome by proxy .

A mental illness defined as a Caregiver who makes up or causes an illness or injury in a person under their care, such as a child, elderly person, or a person with a disability. A form of abuse.

Patton had an aunt with it.

Patton had watched his aunt pour just a bit of cleaner into her daughter’s oatmeal, and smile back at Patton.

“If you want someone to not fly away, you have to clip their wings.”

Patton had sniffed the oatmeal. “You can’t tell.”

“Good.”

Patton had watched his cousin die, had watched his aunt get arrested, and had heard the illness that went along with it.

Munchausen syndrome by proxy.

Patton leaned against his counter, eyes watching his own bowl of oatmeal, tapping an empty cleaner cap against the bowl.

He knew what had happened to his cousin, and definitely didn’t want it to go that far.

He knew that his aunt had a different goal anyways; he had especially known at the funeral.

Patton’s aunt, in tears and sobbing as if it was the worst day for her when she knew it was her own fault.

Patton’s aunt had wanted attention. She wanted everyone to know she was amazing, and wonderful, for taking care of her poor sick daughter. She wanted everyone to give her pity, to tell her they were so sorry for her loss.

Patton felt a little sick. Patton didn’t want that attention, he just wanted Logan’s attention. He just wanted to clip Logan’s wings and have Logan all to himself.

So Patton had made sure to add not enough poison to Logan’s food. 

And he made sure not to broadcast to everyone that Logan was sick.

Patton worried that if he had a taste of the attention his aunt so desperately craved, he’d get out of control and Logan would die.

Patton sighed, putting just a tiny bit of pine cleaner right into Logan’s oatmeal.

Just one last time.

Logan’s skin was a pale, sickly white when Patton walked into the room, holding food and a drink. 

Logan had been getting better; thanks to Patton continuously lowering the dose of pine each and every time.

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Patton hummed, and grinned when Logan looked up at him with bleary, tired eyes.

Logan was having trouble sleeping, since the nausea was uncomfortable.

Patton felt like Logan was a puppet, that he could make do whatever he wanted. The fact just a little cap of liquid and Logan was sick putty in his hands, that was… mesmerizing, actually.

Logan grumbled. “Did… did Dee and Remy come over…?” He asked, confusion.

Patton glanced away. Of course Logan had trouble remembering, Patton had given him some strong drugs to keep him from talking.

“They wanted to dump some food on us. I told them you were sick, so at least they had the decency to come and see.”

_ And Dee touched you. He touched you, when only I’m supposed to touch you. _

Patton’s lips perked up into a smile.

“After this, why don’t you get some more sleep, okay?”

Logan moved to mess with the spoon, until Patton sighed and started feeding Logan like a child.

“You know, Logan.” Patton started. “We might have to miss the barbecue.”

Logan gave an upset whine.

Patton nodded. “Hopefully not, right? You really want to go.”

Patton didn’t. He resented Logan for even wanting to. Patton didn’t see the point; plus, they’d notice that Logan wasn’t allowed to eat so much. They’d notice Logan. They’d touch Logan.

Patton gave a tight lipped smile. “Maybe.”

He knew Logan would be mostly healthy at the time. Maybe Logan could make an excuse, he had just been sick, he didn’t want food. Actually, that would probably be the case anyways. Logan hated throwing up.

He didn’t want to infect anyone else, another excuse.

They could go in, be at the barbecue for half an hour, an hour most, get out. No suspicion, Logan would be grovelling at Patton’s feet happy he allowed something like that, and Patton could just hide away with Logan yet again after.

A perfect plan.

“Alright, all done. Get some sleep.”

Pattoon tucked Logan into bed.

Logan looked a little upset to be patronized, but Patton just patted his head. “Get some rest. You need it.”

Patton turned on the tv, quiet music that only Logan would have, and left downstairs.

He didn’t know Logan was suspicious about Remy coming over when Remy was out of his phone now; but it didn’t matter. Logan didn’t know Remy’s number, and was too sick to go looking through the phone to find it.

Especially since Patton had the phone inside the drawers, and Logan didn’t feel good enough to stand.

As Patton tidied around the house, just to have something to do, a knock at the door broke his quiet, still life.

Patton groaned a bit, but put on a smile and moved to get the door.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise when he noticed it was the purple haired emo guy he’d seen a while back.

“Oh, hello?”

The purple man grinned- it twitched, it betrayed some panic, but it was a grin. “Hi. I’m Virgil.”

Patton leaned against the door frame a bit. “I’m Patton.”

“So, I noticed you just moved here- A week ago. I thought I’d introduce myself.” Virgil glanced to the side.

Patton hummed a little. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“Did… did you want to maybe… go somewhere with me?”

Patton’s eyes brightened a bit. “Yeah! Hey, just wait one moment, okay?”

Virgil showed teeth when he smiled.

Virgil looked ravenous.

Patton was sure he was even hungrier.

And Patton didn’t mean for food.

Patton made his way up the stairs, to their bedroom, grabbing his wallet and phone. Patton grabbed Logan’s phone too after a few moments of thought. 

“Hey Logie-bear, I’m going out to the store, okay?” He whispered into the teacher’s ear, watching the pale, sickly man shiver.

Logan blinked his eyes half open and mumbled an okay.

Patton smiled, before rushing back down the stairs. 

“Should we take my car?” Patton asked.

Virgil chewed on his knuckle, teeth digging into soft skin.

Patton knew it wasn’t true. Virgil’s skin wasn’t soft and fragile.

Virgil felt like a wolf.

They were alike, and Patton loved it.

Virgil smiled a bit. “Sure.”

Patton headed out the house, locking the door behind him and leading Virgil into his car. He watched the man hop in, leaning backwards and picking at a spot on his skin.

“You haven’t heard about me yet, then?” Virgil asked, voice hushed.

Patton started the car, before looking over at Virgil with a wide smile.

Virgil recognized it as a lion, and he smiled at the idea of blood running down Patton’s chin, eating someone alive from the inside out.

“I heard that people should stay away from you.”

“Didn’t want to listen?”

Patton pulled out of the parking space, and followed the way Virgil pointed to drive.

“I never do~!”


End file.
